The life and times of Sciam
by loh122
Summary: Short stories about Scott and his beta. m for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Scott found himself smiling at his pack as they let loose and enjoy themselves. It was the middle of December and for once they had a danger free time, they weren't about to miss the chance. He found Lydia giggling at the way stiles was dancing, his friend was not the best dancer but he always had a good time.

Cory and mason were off in the corner, ignoring everyone else but each other. After everything with the beast and theo, scott was happy the boys had each other and were able to take a minute to just relax.

Malia and kira were sitting with Jackson and Isaac, swapping stories about the pack, before and after. Scott couldn't help but notice the similarities between malia and Jackson, both were up front with everyone. Kira and Isaac were similar, but were kind and gentle but were strong and fierce when the people they cared about were in danger.

Scott was happy both Jackson and Isaac were able to make it back, even if it was just for the holiday. He yawned before sitting down on the couch, eyes landing on danny and ethan, both sharing tentative smiles. The break up must still be too fresh for them to handle just yet but he was happy to see them smiling and talking. Hayden was hanging out in the kitchen with the adults. His mom was laughing along with kira's mom and haydens sister at a joke lydia's mom was saying. Chris was talking to deaton and derek about something, most likely wolf business. Lenden, stiles dad, was talking with kira's father both seemed to be getting along.

Scott yawned again turning when he felt the couch dip, finding his beta sitting next to him, a tired smile on his face "your tired too huh?" scott asked, another yawn, liam nodded "I'm having fun it's just…" he stopped as a yawn escaped him, eyes closing as he leaned back "we just never seem to catch a break, always running on empty. Now that we have the chance to just sit back and take a breather…" he trailed off, scott nodded as he felt himself lean back, head falling back " everything is catching up" scott finished, eyes closing.

Liam hummed as his head rolled to the side, connecting with the warmth of his alpha, his scott. Scott felt liam as the younger wolf nuzzled into his neck, a smile on his face "come here" he mumbled as he moved them to lie down, pulling liam with him, the boy giving out a halfhearted protest in being moved but allowed it.

His head was pillowed into scotts chest, arms wrapped around each other, he pressed his nose in to smell his alpha's scent. It was the scent of grass after a summer rain mixed with the smell of cinnamon and honey.

Scott chuckled, smiling at his beta's actions, a hand combing through the blondes hair. Both boys felt themselves slowly drift off into slept, finding comfort of being wrapped up in the warmth and scent from each other.

Melissa smiled as she turned off the music, eyes focused on her two boys "that is the most adorable thing I have seen all year" Lydia said as she pulled stiles to her side, his arms wrapped around her "should we wake them?" linden asked as he moved behind melissa, arms wrapped around her waist "no let them sleep. I doubt they haven't had a decent nights rest in a long time" he turned to the others "I doubt any of you have" a couple nods from the teens around them was her answer

"well why don't we call it a night, we don't want to wake them" Derek said, grabbing his jacket from the kitchen chair "yeah, your right. Besides everyone is coming back tomorrow for dinner and gifts right?" melissa asked "of course we are." Stiles said as he walked over and pulled her into a hug, he was happy that she and his dad got together, she already felt like family but hopefully they could all be a real family soon. "you staying here tonight?" he asked his father, linden shook his head "nope I have to finish a few things for tomorrow. You are going to help me" he said pulled his son along with him, stiles flailing behind him as he was man handled.

Melissa shut the door after everyone was gone before headed back through the house to shut off the lights. Heading back through the living room she grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered up the boys. She took a second to gently brush the hair from the boys faces before headed up to her bed, but not before posting the picture on facebook and tagging the whole pack.


	2. Chapter 2

(scott, kira,Lydia, malia, derek, liam, hayden, mason, cory, melissa, linden, deaton, alex and kayla (liams parents) the yukimora's.

"Dude this looks awesome" Stiles commented on all the work his best friend had put in. Looking around the backyard he took in all the work they and the rest of the pack had done. Balloons were covering the ground, streamers and lights crisscrossed over their heads. Scott smiled, a little nervous "not too much?" he asked his best friend as he looked around. A table had been set up to hold all the food for the party while another held the gifts. They had speakers set up around the yard filling the yard with music.

"no way man. Lydia helped you remember?" stiles said as he grabbed him by the shoulders "her parties always rock, you know that" scott nodded "I know, I just.." stiles smiled at seeing his friend fidget, it was kind of adorable "I just. I want this to be perfect for him. Things have been tough for him this year and I just want him to be able to enjoy himself" Stiles opened his mouth to answer when he was cut off by another "of course he will enjoy it. I helped plan it" Lydia said walking past the boys, a tray of snacks in her hands.

After placing it on the table she rejoined the boys "scott, why are you being so nervous, you're the alpha, act like it" she smirked when he blushed "besides, the boy like worships the ground you walk on. You're like his big brother, father and puppy all rolled in one" she and stiles laughed as their friend buried his face in his hands with a groan "I hate you both" he grumbled before walking back into the house "No you don't" they called out before bursting into laughter again.

The party was in full swing by nine o'clock. Scott's eyes roamed across the yard, a smile on his face. His mother and step father were dancing, neither one able to dance worth a lick but didn't seem to bother them. Stiles was off by the snack table chatting with Lydia and mason about some new hero movie coming out. Derek was talking to deaton, most likely werewolf related. Kira and malia were reenacting their dancing from the time they went to New Mexico, he wondered when they would realize their feelings for each other.

The yukimora's were sitting at a table, laughing at something alex, liam's step father, said while his wife, kayla, smacked his arm. His eyes turned back to the middle of the yard were he found the birthday boy, liam, dancing with hayden. "you going to stand alone all night?" a voice appeared at his side, making him jump. Scott glared at the laughing boy "cory, not cool" he huffed wiping his hand dry from his spilled drink.

"hey, not my fault you were zoned out" cory shrugged "i wasn't zoned out. I was just, watching for trouble" he turned away from the boys knowing look, he could tell scott lied even with out the super hearing, cory laughed "oh come on. Trouble? We have the back yard protect in layers of mountain ash, spells and ruins to keep an army out." Scott nodded, they had a few months of peace but wanted to be on the safe side. Between stiles, Lydia and deaton they had turned the backyard as well as the house, into fort nocs.

"so you going to dance?" cory asked after a few moments of silence, scott shook his head "no, I can't dance. Besides, everyone is paired up" he smirked as he turned to the younger boy "what about you, how come you're not snatching mason and dancing with him. I'm sure he could use a rescue from stiles" cory laughed "nah, he's fine. He's enjoying talking to someone that has a clue about super heros and the difference between marvel and dc and how dc is so much better" scott couldn't help but laugh, between the two stiles was the superhero fan, though scott did kind of like black canary and the flash.

They stood in silence for a moment just enjoying the company. Cory had really taken to being part of the pack, something that shocked the both of them, especially with everything that happened because of theo.

Their moment was over when two people stepped into the bubble that seemed to surround them "alright you two, time to have some fun" Hayden said grabbing corys arm and dragging him into the yard. Scott looked down at his beta who was grinning "come on dude. You put this all together you should enjoy it too" he said tugging on scotts arm, scott shook his head "I threw it for you pup, you're the birthday wolf" his smile grew when liam's face turned red at the pup comment. IT wasn't from embarrassment, liam actually enjoyed being called pup.

Liam huffed as he dragged scott out toward the others, music picking up around them "since I'm the birthday pup, I demand my alpha to dance with me." As he spoke he started dancing, moving scott with him. Neither one could dance, though scott believed the only one who could actually dance was malia and maybe kira. Scott had to admit he had fun dancing with his beta, was glad he could make the young pup happy "so when you going to ask her out?" he asked the boy as they went for drinks after a few songs.

Liam stopped short "ask who?" he asked, face red from dancing. Scott turned to the younger boy, a cookie in his mouth "hayden dude. I know you like her." He grinned when liam looked away "aww is my little pup embarrassed?" he teased "who's embarrassed?" stiles asked as he approached the them, liam looked away from both of them. "liam, I asked him when he was going to ask out hayden" scott said popping the last of his cookie in his mouth, stiles turned to the younger beta "oh no. no dating until your thirty" scott laughed, liam turned to the two older boys "thirty?! That's not cool, you both started dating at my age" he argued, stiles nodded "yup and look were it got us. A young pup who talks back to his pack parents" stiles said finger raised, scott bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Liam growled, eyes flashing, stiles returned the flashing with his own, a bright purple "oh don't even go there young man, or I will ground you" scott looked around and was glad no one noticed what was going on. It wasn't anything new to them, they did this all the time. Liam's own parents didn't even care, they found it adorable. Liam hated it, he said it wasn't fair that he had three sets of parents, the third set being melissa and linden. It was this reason scott and stiles were named the pack parents, they had actually grounded all of them at one point in time.

Scott watched as liam and stiles bickered back and forth, going so far as to earn the young pup a grounding for two days with stiles. Scott laughed before quickly coming to his pups rescue "alright stiles back off. It's his birthday, let him enjoy it. No groundings" he pointed at stiles, who pouted which caused liam to smirk "no back sass" he pointed at liam, smirk turning into a pout complete with puppy dog eyes. Scott couldn't help it, he melted and gather his pup in his arms "awww I just cant even pretend to be mad with that face, it's to adorable" stiles jaw dropped "what?" he flung his arms up " adorable?! No, that is sneaky. Scott we talked about this, this is bad parenting" the two began going back and forth in their own argument, one they had many times. Scott was too lenient on the pack while stiles was to strick.

Liam chuckled as he watched them go back and forth, it always ended in one way "Will the two of you shut up and kiss already, geez. We go through this everytime" Lydia's voice called out through the music, scott and stiles stopped and turned a bright pink. Liam let loose a loud laugh, falling on the ground clutching his stomach, he always found it too funny "oh shut it. Your just jealous because we are super mega foxy hot" stiles shouted at her, arm raised in the air "while your only dating a flaming puppy" scott laughed at the flaming puppy comment, Lydia wasn't affected as she just smirk, a glint in her eyes "stiles, your dating a flaming puppy too, though at least mine has real flames" scott groaned as he buried his face into stiles neck, liam just continued to roll on the ground in laughter.

An hour later everything had calmed down, everyone spread out enjoying the night. Stiles and scott watched liam and hayden dance to a slow song, one scott had specifically put on just for them. The boys shared a look, twin grins on their face's. As one they charged toward the betas and tackled them to the ground "what the hell?" liam growled as he tried to get free but found himself crushed underneath three bodies, hayden's breath tickled the back of his neck as she laughed"get off of us you idiots" Liam said punching a jean clad legged "watch it liam" scott laughed "I'll bite your ass" stiles huffed "the only ass your gonna be bitting is mine scotty boy" liam rolled his eyes at his pack parents "PUPPY PILE" Liam froze when he heard someone shout out, his body tensing right before more weight was added to the pile "why me?!" he groaned going still when he realized escape was not in his reach "happy birthday little pup" They shouted together, liam smile and had to admit, if only to himself, that he loved his stupid pack. Plus he was so going to get them back for this, hopefully with haydens help "they are so in for it" she whispered in his ear. Yup, he was in love with this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

To say liam was nervous would be an understatement. Every nerve under his skin felt like they were ready to burst "Liam your going to be fine" a voice said behind him. Turning he found his dad standing in the door way, a smile on his slightly offset jaw "how can you say that?" he asked running his hands through his head, groaning when he realized he ruined his earlier work. He fell back onto his bed, already thinking of calling it off.

Scott chuckled before sitting down on the bed next to his son "Liam, everything is going to be alright. You're a great, charming, handsome guy. The girl is lucky to go on a date with you" he tried to cheer up his son but all he received was a frustrated groan.

"Whats going on in here?" another voice entered the room, scott turned his smiling face to the doorway while liam just pulled a pillow over his head, growling into it. Stiles leaned against the door frame "anyone what to explain to me why our boy is all dressed up and growling into his pillow?" scott just smiled at his husband "well our little boy here got himself a date, with that nice girl hayden." He approached his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist "hence the outfit and why he is currently using his pillow as a chew toy" he chuckled when liam mumbled into the pillow, not a word was understood.

Stiles's jaw dropped, eyes going wide "what?!" he shouted, startling scott and liam "our liam? Our little boy" he said looking between scott and his son on the bed, both wearing matching shocked faces "our little boy is going on a date?" he asked, scott nodded "that is what I said yes" he said slowly, confused at what was going on with his husband "No. no. nope. No way. I don't think so" he said, hands thrusting around the room. Scott shared a look with his son before approaching his husband "stiles, hey stiles. You need to relax. It's just a date" stiles turned to face scott "a date? No I don't think so. He's too young. You are not going. Get out of those cloths, put on your pjs. Its supper time"

Liam shared a frantic look with his dad, begging him to do something. Scott smiled at his son before turning to his husband again. He ran slowly caressed his husbands arms "stiles, he is sixteen. He is old enough to go on a date" stile shook his head, scott smiled, turning his husbands head to look at him "baby, come on. We weren't that old when we started dating" stiles narrowed his eyes and poked scott in the chest "we only started dating when we were nineteen" he turned away from him, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

Scott looked over his shoulder and found liam looking at him, he smiled when he found liam holding back laughter. "honey, we may have been nineteen but I was sixteen when I dated Allison. You were seventeen when you dated malia. I dated kira when I was seventeen." He placed a kiss to the side of his neck, smirking when he felt a shiver "it will be alright, he is our son. He will be just fine" stiles turned around, opening his mouth to speak when the doorbell went off.

"oh my god. She's here. I'm not ready. My hair is a mess. My cloths are terrible" scot and stiles watched as their son ran around the room, chucking cloths from closet to the bed, running a comb through his hair. Stiles and scott shared a look and chuckled "alright alright. Stiles, go distract hayden. Knowing our luck she brought her parents as well, so keep them busy. Ill handle this" scott said pushing his protesting husband out of the room.

Father and son were silent as they listened, thankful to the hearing of a werewolf. "Hayden, wonderful to see you. you look beautiful this evening" stiles said, a smile on his face "well of course she would stiles. She is my daughter" Lydia said as he pushed her way in the door, looking at the man, waiting. "oh right, sorry" he quickly rushed forward, helping his old flame out of her jacket, hanging it up next to his and scott's. He turned back to her and pulled her into a hug "how are you doing, how is teaching all those ignorant little brats at that fancy school of yours?" he asked as he pulled back, Lydia smirked at him "stiles, please. We work together. In the same field. I just saw you this morning" she laughed when he rolled his eyes "yeah yeah. Blame me for trying to have a conversation" Lydia laughed "oh please, we all know your just staling. Most likely liam isn't ready" the three of them sat down on the couch "oh sure, the ladies sit down chatting and drinking tea while the men carry the bags" a voice called out before the owner of said voice entered the room, bags in hand "that's because we do all the real work." Stiles said approaching the man to grab some of the bags, earning a mocking laugh.

Liam was a mess. He couldn't decide on what to wear. He couldn't make his hair stay just right. Scott smiled at his son "oh sure, stand there smiling while I ruin my life by messing up on my date before it's already started." Scott walked over to his son and pulled him into a hug "hey now, listen to me pup. You are not ruining your date. It will be just fine. Besides I was smiling because you just reminded me of myself and your father on our first date"

Liam looked at his father confused, this was news to him. Ever since he could remember, his fathers acted natural around each other. Everyone said they had known each other since they were babies, so for them to be nervous around each other just didn't make sense. "but you guys are so perfect together" scott chuckled "that's from years of practice. But we weren't always like that. None of the first dates we ever been on worked out. My first date with your aunt Allison was terrible. We were at a party your aunt Lydia through. I couldn't control my wolf just yet and it was a full moon. I started to shift and had to leave, I just left her at the party with no ride" liam stared at his father in shock "lucky for her, derek was following me. He gave her a ride home. Took her jacket and lured me out to the forest and attacked me" he laughed at his son's shocked expression.

"Uncle derek?" he asked, he couldn't see his uncle hurting his father. Sure his parents and some of the older pack members told him stories of his uncle but derek was always so nice to him. Spoiled him all the time. Scott nodded "than my first official date with kira, we got kidnapped and taken to mexico. I was turned into a berserker by Allison's dead aunt kate. Your father was able to bring me back before it was too late"

"then the first date I took with your father was just awful. I couldn't find any clean cloths so I had to go in the only clean cloths I could find. My scrubs. The hot pink ones Jackson got me for my birthday as a prank after he found out I liked guys." Liam was smiling now and scott had to mentally cheer "then when I got to his house to pick him up, he was still in his uniform, thankfully clean. We got to the restaurant and our reservations were gone. So we went and grabbed some food from the dinner down the street. We decided we would drive out to the cliff overlooking the city, the one we go to for our pack runs" liam nodded, he knew the spot well. Ever since his first shift he had been going with the rest of the pack up to the cliff. Even the non-shifter members joined, though they usually just sat at the cliff and had a fire.

"well when we got there, we sat down and started eating. About ten minutes later it down poured on us. We were drenched in seconds, food was ruined" scott laughed as he remembered the night. It had ended up being the best night of his life, it was also the night liam had been conceived, but he was going to keep that to himself. "anyway, we ran back to the car and it wouldn't start. I had forgotten to put gas in before we left. We ended up having to call for a tow" he pulled his son close to him "I thought it was a sign we shouldn't be together, but it turned out to be the best date of my life" liam looked at his father "really?" scott nodded "yup. Because of the night I realized that my best friend was more than just that, he was the one for me. I got someone who would love me no matter what. I also got you" he winked, only for liam to gag a moment later and shove him away "dad that's gross. I don't need to hear about you and pops getting your old groove on" scott laughed "we are not old. Were only thirty five. Plus were werewolves, we age slower. I only look about twenty four." Liam raised his brow, he reminded scott of his father "pops isn't a werewolf, how come he looks so young?" scott smiled "that's because he's my mate. He ages the same rate I do." He reached out a hand to straighten the tie around laims neck.

Liam looked in the mirror and his jaw dropped. Somehow during the story telling his father had gotten him to look presentable for his date. Black dress pants. A dark red button up shirt, underneath a black vest. A slightly brighter red bowtie around his neck "how did.." he trailed off, his father just smiled "I learned a few tricks. Come on, there is a young lady waiting for you."

"so where is the little brat that is taking my daughter out on a date?" Jackson asked as he placed the last bag on the counter. Stiles glared at him "Jackson martin, just because you are my friend and a werewolf part of this pack, don't for a minute think I won't send you flying through the wall" stiles said with a glare, eyes flashing. Jackson just growled in response.

"I said distract, not murder your pack brother" Scott said as he entered the living room, walking over to place a kiss on lydia's check before doing the same to hayden "you ladies look stunning. Lydia, did you finally take our advice and ditch sad sack Jackson and find yourself a new man?" he smirked when Lydia laughed while Jackson growled. "oh sure the alpha can insult him but the mate isn't allowed. How fair" stiles grumbled as he walked back into the living room, Jackson on his heels.

The adults stopped talking when liam finally entered the room, his nerves clear on his face "well look at you, you look so handsome" Lydia said walking over to the boy and hugging him "you take after your father, you dad could never dress this good" stiles protested but was cut short when Jackson pulled him down, a hand over his mouth "thank you" liam blushed turning to face hayden, her cheekcs tinted pink "you look beautiful" he could feel his heart picking up and knew the others could hear it too.

Hayden smiled "my mother was right. You look handsome" she said walking over to him, both meeting in the middle for a hug "you ready to go?" he asked, she nodded "alright we're going to go. Dad thanks for letting me use the car" scott nodded "now wait a minute" stiles said jumping up now that he was free" gross man. You licked my hand" stiles grinned "like that is the worst that has ever happened to you" Jackson growled "yeah but I don't know where you put your tongue" stiles grin grew "oh you know where my tongue has been, right on scott's d.." scott quickly cut him off with a kiss, pulling back after a second or two "what were you saying?" he asked, stiles stared at him for a moment eyes glazed "oh right" he shook his head, snapping out of his daze "pictures" both teens groaned but did as they were told. IT was another fifteen minutes before they were able to escape.

"I thought they wouldn't let us go for a moment there" liam said as he got in the car. Hayden nodded "thank god they did. I was this close to punching someone" liam laughed "so where we going?" she asked after a moment of silence as liam drove "why to masons party of course. He and cory have been planning this for weeks, I hear its going to be awesome" hayden grinned. Mason was the Lydia of their generation "well, lets go little pup" liam blushed "not fair, only my dads can call me that. Besides your just a pup too" he countered, the girl grinned. They spent the remainder of drive bickering playfully.

The parents watched from the door way as they drove off "we're seriously just going to let them go?" Jackson asked as they made their way back into the house, headed for the kitchen. "see he agrees with me, they're too young" stiles said, Jackson nodding his head. Scott and Lydia laughed "they are going to be fine. They are going to masons, he's having a party it will be fine." Lydia nodded, scott had already informed her the day before when she joined stile and him for lunch.

"a party are you kidding me?" stiles shouted "drugs, drinking. Sex" Jackson added, pulling on his hair already reaching for his shoes. Lydia pulled her husband back to his seat and glared at him to stay put "trust me they will be fine." Stiles glared at his husband "how can you be so sure?" he finally asked as scott dished out the Chinese food Jackson had brought with him. Scott smiled as he sat down once everyone was served "easy, I asked someone to keep an eye out for them tonight"

Stiles and Jackson shared a look "who?" they asked in unison. Scott smiled while Lydia just continued to eat her kung pow "let see. Derek and paige agreed to watch them. Isaac said he would stop by and check up around ten and boyd and Erica are already there" once he was finished stiles let out a sigh of relief "ok good. The sourwolf will be there, he will shut the party down in a hour tops" Jackson nodded "yeah, he can never have fun"

It wouldn't be till the next day that they find out derek had been knocked out and tied up at his house by paige and Erica and boyd had distracted Isaac. The three of them had agreed their parents were to over protective and that their uncles weren't any better, so they decided to allow the kids to have some fun for once. Which ended up getting the whole pack grounded. Maybe they shouldn't have gone against an alpha who treated his whole pack like his own kids. Even with the fast healing, spankings still hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott was woken up by a whimpering sound, like someone was trying to hold back from out right crying. Opening his eyes he found complete darkness until they adjusted, turning he found liam curled up in the corner of his room, eyes shut tight. Arms curled around his legs, a slight rocking motion "Liam?" his voice heavy with sleep.

The younger boy went still, head shooting up, eyes blown wide "shit" his voice cracked "I..i'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" he whispered, voice hoarse. Scott sat up for a moment before approaching the young pup "liam, whats wrong, how come you're here in the middle of the night?" he asked as he knelt in front of the boy "i..i didn't know where else to go." He looked around the room, avoiding eye contact "I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have woken you up, this was a bad idea" he said trying to stand before falling back on his butt, legs having gone numb from the awkward position.

Scott reached out for his beta, one hand clasped on his shoulder "Liam, you know you can come to me anytime, for anything. We have been through this with the nightmares, remember?" he asked, trying to look the boy in the eye, liam nodded "now, why would this be any different, are the nightmares back?" he asked, trying to figure out what would cause this boy to be in such a state.

Liam shook his head "no. no the nightmares are gone" he said, his eyes cast downward "it's.. I could handle that" he dropped his head onto his knees. Scott sat himself down next to the boy, one arm draped over liam's shoulder "you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong pup?" he knew how liam liked being called pup. Made him feel safe and loved, made him feel normal.

This time it had the opposite effect as scott could only watch as the boy broke down into loud gut wrenching sobs. A few seconds later the door to the room opened revealing a worried looking melissa "liam?" flicking on the light, she found the boy in hysterics while her son tried to calm the boy. She walked over and join the pair on the floor "honey, whats wrong, whats the matter?" she asked in that caring loving voice only a mother could have.

Both mother and son could only watch as the boy seemed to break further, curling in on himself. Scott could smell the fresh blood in the air "liam. Liam I need you to relax, your hurting yourself" scott tried to reach his beta, his beta who was giving off the scent of pain and sorrow "liam, I need you to calm down so we can help you" somehow he was able to get liam to release himself, allowing the boy to cling to him, not even caring when the boys claws dung into his own flesh. He would heal, right now he had to help his beta.

Mellissa opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her phone ringing "ill be right back" she ran off quickly, hoping it wasn't the hospital calling. Once she was gone scott focused all his attention on his beta. Running a soothing hand down the boys back, the other combing the boys hair, all while whispering soothing words. He keep going, listening to the boy's heart start to slow to a more even steady pace. The claws that once dug in his back were gone, replaced by blunt human nails.

A few moments later liam was done sobbing, only sniffling remained. Scott new he would have to clean up, seeing as he hadn't been wearing a shirt and was no doubt covered in tears and snot, a thought he was oddly fine with, considering he has been covered in worse. "Liam, you think you can tell me what happened now?" he asked softly, not wanting to set the boy off again.

Liam nodded, but didn't speak for a few moments "it's..it's.." he cleared his throat, his throat felt like he took sand paper to it "take your time pup" scott said kissing his temple, cradling the boy to his chest "it's my parents" he choked out "what about them?" he asked wondering, his mind filling his head with multiple theories "their..their.." his voice broke off with a sob, head buried into scott's chest again. Liam calmed down soon enough to continue speaking "their..dead..they died" scott felt his heart stop. He couldn't believe what just came out of the boys mouth. He listened for the thump, thump, thump of a lie as liam kept repeating the word dead over and over. None came. " how?" he asked softly "car accident"

"oh..my poor pup" he whispered pulling the boy closer, crushing him into a hug. He felt tears come to his eyes. Yet again his pup had been exposed to pain and he couldn't have prevented it. First the bite, then being thrown into a well and attacked by garret. Nearly being killed by scott himself. The guilt of everything that happened because of theo. Now this.

"what am I going to do now?" liam's voice was low and tiny, it made him sound younger than what he was. Scott felt his heart break even more "I have no one else. I have no other family" he sucked in a breath trying to steady himself, but the pain from losing his parents was over powering everything. "liam, that's not true" scott said sotly, nuzzling into the boys hair trying to offer some comfort "you have family. The whole pack is your family" a fresh set of tears burst from liam "but I wont have them for long. Ill be put in foster care. Ill be taken away. Ill lose everything. What if I get put with a family who doesn't want me? Or they abuse me. Or I lose control. They will treat me like a monster or kill me"

Scott pulled the rambling boy into his chest "no, no liam. I wont let that happen. You wont be put in foster care. You wont be put with another family. You wont lose control" he pulled back and tilted the boys head to look at him "you will stay right here. you will stay right where your family is. You will stay with me, your alpha. I promised to protect you remember?" liam nodded, eyes red and puffy from crying "I will do just that. I wont let anything happen to you pup. I wish I could have protected you from this pain, I wish I could have done something sooner. I wont let you suffer alone, your pack will be here for you every second of the way" he didn't wait for an answer he just pulled the boy back to his chest.

Mellissa returned shortly after, her own eyes red " oh liam" she quickly rushed to the boys and pulled them into a hug, liam curling into the women, seeking the comfort from a mother. The phone call had been from linden, to inform her what happened. She couldn't believe it, the phone had fallen from her hand and it took her a few moments to come back from her head. Apparently a semi lose control and crashed into another car. The car containing liam's parents. They died on impact.

Linden had called saying liam had been contacted first, he had gone to tell the boy himself. He wasn't expecting the boy to run off and knew he couldn't catch him with his werewolf speed. He called Mellissa believing the boy would go seek comfort from his alpha. After confirming he was there and was alright, linden also stated that mellissa had been listed as his legal guardian with scott being the second once the boy turned eighteen. Apparently the dunbars had made the decision shortly after finding out about their son, after they had been brought in on the fold. Apparently the papers had only been drafted a month or so ago and hadn't been able to get around to talking to mellissa about it yet.

Linden had said she didn't have to take him but she cut him off before he could finish and said she would be down in a little while to sign the papers, she cut him off when he tried to say it could wait till morning.

"Scott, liam. I have to run down to the police station. Some papers need to be taken care of" the boys looked up at her confused, her heart broke at the sadness that engulfed the younger boy "liam..your parents. They made me your legal guardian incase anything happens to them" his eyes went wide, he wasn't aware his parents had done that. He didn't think the adults were close enough to even think of it "they also made scott your legal guardian, once he turns eighteen, just in case" scott sucked in a breath, the thought of losing his own mother terrified him. She cupped both their faces and kissed their foreheads "no worries. I'm not going anywhere" she whispered softly "they just wanted to make sure you were taken care of, the only people they trusted was your pack" she smiled at the boy, trying to comfort him in the best way she knew how "alright. You two get some rest. Ill be back in an hour or so, in the morning ill make us some breakfast and we will sit down and.." she frowned "we will handle everything in the morning" scott finished, smiling at his mother, who nodded.

Fifteen minutes later found mellissa checking on the boys before leaving. Liam was curled up in scott's arms, face resting on the other boys chest "get some sleep" she smiled at the boys "we will mom. Love you" scott said softly, hand combing through the boy's hair "please..come home" liam whispered, mellissa felt tears well in her eyes "nothing could ever keep me from it. Im to tough, no one wants to mess with my bat" she joked, smiling when she got a watery laugh from the boys. She kissed their cheeks before leaving the house.

A few minutes after she left, the door opened followed by foot steps running up the stairs. The door flew open to reveal and disheveled and frantic looking pack. Stiles and malia were wearing pjs, Lydia was in a pink tang top and red sweatpants and kira was dressed in one of the fox one-sie stiles bought her for Christmas "guys?" scott asked confused, liam lifting his head to look at the pack "what are you all doing here?" he asked. Stiles the first to move, running to the bed and wrapping himself around the liam and scott "my dad told us what happened." He said into the back of liam's neck, who tensed "we're a pack, we suffer together" Lydia added as she walked toward the bed, sitting down, a hand reaching out to grasp the one resting on scotts chest "yeah pup, we're family" Malia said as she and kira joined the rest on the bed.

Liam felt himself tear up again, only this time he didn't feel so alone. Sure he lost his parents but he still had his pack, he still had family. He wouldn't have to leave behind the only people he cared about, the only people left who cared about him. He cried himself to sleep knowing he was surrounded by pack, surrounded by family and love. In the morning the harsh reality would come back full force but he it would be slightly lessoned because he knew he wasn't truly alone.


	5. Chapter 5

The last thing melissa expected when she got home from a double was to find her living room full of teenagers. That sight wasn't something that weird, ever since her son had become a werewolf her house became a second home to many of the teens in the town. No, the unusual part was the fact that they were all sick.

"I thought werewolves were supposed to be immune to getting sick?" she asked, derek groaned as he rolled over from his spot on the floor curled up in a thick blanket "we are" he coughed, his nose stuffed "but it's a strain of wolfsbane. It wont kill us" he quickly added seeing her worried expression "we just get sick like normal humans"

She looked toward Lydia and stiles "so why are they sick?" from what she had gathered Lydia shouldn't have been effected like the others even if she was a banshee and stiles was human. "they're pack" scott's spoke from his position curled around his beta, liam. Currently her son had his face buried in the younger boys neck "they spend all their time with us.." he sneezed, liam letting out a groan after being sneezed on. he smacked him upside his head "owwwww. Why you treat me so mean?" scott whined as he curled himself tighter around the boy, liam chuckled "because. Your pain made me feel better" a chorus of agreements followed.

"anyway" she turned to face stiles "it's kind of like when girls spend all their time together their cycles sync up. So it's like were wolf pms" Lydia didn't even up her eyes as she threw a pillow at his head, the girls chuckling at the action.

Melissa shook her head "alright. So why are you all here, in my living room instead of at home in beds?" she asked putting her jacket on the table, finally remembering she was still holding it "because, packs heal faster when they are together" derek said sitting up, pulling the blanket with him, she had to admit if only to herself that he looked like a child.

"derek just wanted a reason for puppy piles" Stiles grinned before coughing up a lung, Lydia pushing him away with a foot, knocking him off the couch only to land on liam and scott.

After some whining and groaning melissa was able to rearrange the mall. She pushed aside the coffee table and rolled derek away from the center of the floor, much to the amusement of the others present. She brought up the bed rolls from the basement and rolled them out with a few sheets layered on top. One by one she helped the teens get comfortable, the only demand was that scott was in the center because derek said the closer to the alpha the better.

Once she was done she let out a breath "alright, I'm going to make you all some tea. It will help clear your system. You are too rest and stay hydrated and under those covers. You hear me?" she put her hands on her hips, like any mother trying to be serious. All she earned was a few whimpers and groans as they nodded.

A few hours later found melissa going through the house, shutting off the lights and making sure everything was locked and that the mountain ash was in place. With the pack out of commission it was up to her to protect them. Well her and her wonderful husband, the sheriff, though he was currently down at the station. She snapped a picture of the sight in front of her and sent it to linden and the other parents of the pack.

Sometime during the night they had all gravitated together, trying to get closer to the alpha. Scott remained in the middle, his arms around liam and stiles, both boys had their heads resting on his chest. Derek was curled up around stiles, his left hand resting on scotts stomach. Malia, kira and Lydia were curled up together, laying over the boys legs, something that she didn't think could be comfortable. Hayden was curled up behind liam, the mirror image to that od derek, only it was her right hand instead of her left that was touching scott's stomach.

With a smile she quickly posted the picture to face book. Tagging them all before she could talk herself out of it. She laughed to herself when she thought of all the comments it would receive, she knew the kids would be embarrassed by it once they were better.

 **Bobby Finstock and 36 others like this photo.**

 **Sydney Clarke: I'm going to drop off some of haydens cloths for the weekend. I know she wont like having to wear her alpha's cloths for too long. Something about boys smelling.**

 **Melissa Stilinski-McCall: Thankyou Sydney. I know right, you think with their super smelling they could tell that they need to shower.**

 **Linden Stilinski: I have to remind stiles all the time, him and scott.**

 **Natalie Martin :im surprised Lydia puts up with it. I was sure she would have whipped those boys into shape by now.**

 **Meredith walker: You guys suck. I got sick too.**

 **Matt D. : Me too you jerks. What have I ever done to you?**

 **Ms. Morrell: you mean besides try and kill them all with a kanima?**

 **Matt D.: I wasn't in my right mind, that's why im at eachin house. I've gotten better, scott even said so.**

 **Bobby Finstock:** Don't think you guys are getting out of practice this weekend. Still adorable.

 **Vernon boyd:Feel better soon**

 **Peter Hale: Wow derek, I think that is the most I have ever heard you beta say.**

 **Talia Hale:Peter Shut up. You guys feel better soon**

 **Laura Hale: Feel better pups**

 **Cora Hale: pups? They arnt that young sis**

 **Allison Argent: They are teenagers**

 **Chris Argent: which is why they are still pups my darling daughter**

 **Victoria Argent: seeing as you are the same age, that makes you a pup too**

 **Ethan Carver: not cool guys, why were we left out of the puppy pile?**

 **Aiden Carver: because we aren't sick dude**

 **Jackson whittemore: your all weird….feel better**

 **Danny M.: Jackson shut up, we all know you have real feelings**

 **Mason: take care of them scott, you are the alpha after all *winky***

 **Cory M.:should i be worried? Something you wanna tell me mason?**

 **Dr. Geyer:thank you for taking care of liam melissa.**

 **Duecalion: Aww my little alpha, such a gentle soul**

 **Alan Deaton: you do know peter was his sire yes? Also you were the one who wanted to corrupt him**

 **Duecalion: I was not in the right state of mind at the time. I have paid for my transgressions.**

 **Rafel McCall: Melissa! You should have sent them all home, this is not appropriate.**

 **Erica: Shut your face! You gave up your right to say anything when you left your son. You guys feel better, I'll make you guys some soup**

 **Isaac: by which she means me**

 **Kate Argent: well if not you, who else buttercup? *winky* Derek, just because your sick we will reschedule our date night.**

 **Braedon: I have to agree with kate, though me and her will be going without this time.**

 **Erica: you do realize once they all see this they are going to kill us right?**

 ***Liam Dunbar-McCall and Seven others like this.**

 **Liam Dunbar-McCall: she's right. You're all in trouble.**

 **Lydia Martin: Mother. Do we need to have a talk? Again?!**

 **Stiles Stilinski-McCall: Liam, dude. Why does your name say dunbar-McCall?**

 **Liam: because..**

 **Hayden Clarke: Because he and scott are werewolf married *Grin***

 **Stiles Stinlinski-McCall :WHAT?!**

 **Derek Hale and 46 Others liked this**

 **Melissa Stilinski-McCall: Scott, would you care to explain?**

 **Scott McCall-Dunbar: ummm not really?...apparently me and liam are mates. We found it out a few weeks ago. We planned to tell you, it just..never came up.**

 **Malia Tate: what about you stiles, why does yours' say the same?**

 **Stiles Stilinski-McCall: because I changed it after the wedding. I legelly changed it. IT seemed only fitting to have scott's last name**

 **Isaac Lahey: But I though that was his dads last name? I thought you hated him**

 **Stiles Stilinski- McCall: I do. But the name belongs to scott, it's why melissa never went back to her maiden name. as far as I'm concerned, my father and Deaton are scott's fathers *grin***

 **Scott McCall-Dunbar and 45 others like this.**

 **Scott McCall-Dunbar-Stilinski: Aww I love you too man**

 **Allison Argent: your name is now a mouth full scott -_-…**

 **Linden Silinski-McCall: Don't even say it stiles**

 **46 others like this**

 **Sean Willcott:….i want puppy pile cuddles *sad face***

 **Harley H.: Why am I friends with you all again? Scott you still lost the bet. Ill be at your hosue on Monday before school. Better be ready. You to Laim *evil grin* MUAHAHAHA**


	6. Chapter 6

A groaned escaped his mouth as stiles was woken from his dream, a dream which involved lydia, a bottle of wine and a warm sandy beach. Cloths were optional. His phone was the culprit "hello?" he mumbled into the device "STILES!" Melissa's voice roared through the phone making stiles jump back, dropping the phone in the process.

He quickly scrambled to pick it back up, fully awake "melissa? Uh um. What can I do for you at.." he looked over at his alarm "..ten thirty in the morning.." he didn't understand why anyone was calling him this early, at least it was early for him. "stiles, I need you to come over. Now" her voice left no room for question. Stiles nodded then realized she couldn't see him "of course. Ill uh, ill see you soon?" she hung up, leaving stiles alone with his rapidly rushing thoughts.

A rushed shower, six trips and mixed matched socks later, stiles was tumbling into the McCall house "hello? Melissa. Scott" he called out into the house "upstairs" melissa called out "lets go stiles" Chris's voice followed after. Stiles was confused, why would chris be there. He racked his brain for anything that might warrant this strange turn of events.

He entered a room he knew just as well as his own, scotts. The sight before him was not something he was used to seeing. In the room stood Melissa, chris and deaton. All three turned to look at him, no one looking all that happy "uh hey guys" he waved "are we here to talked about scotts weird obsession with those dutch cooking shows, cause I already tried and i.." "Stiles" Chris cut him off, crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles nodded "right im shutting up, let the adults talk." he stopped when chris raised a brow at him.

"chris" melissa warned the older man before turning to stiles "no, I called you because we have a problem" she pointed toward the bed, stiles turned his view toward it and felt his eyes going wide "holy shit" he walked toward the bed "what the hell? Did scott rob the vet or something?" he asked. On the bed lay a pile of puppies, all curled up around each other. "no, actually that's why we called you. to see if you were effected too" stiles looked at the women in confusion "effected?" he asked, she nodded "you see these are, well…it's the pack"

Stiles burst out laughing "oh you got me" he bent over laughing, the three looking at him as if he was crazy "I know some of them are werewolves but they can't actually turn into wolves, well derek can. Even still, they would be wolves, not puppies. Plus kira and malia aren't even wolves" he smiled at the older women, someone he viewed as a surrogate mother "no really, did scott take them home, is he like fostering for you or just take them without permission?" he turned toward deaton, who just shook his head with a sigh.

Before anyone else could speak, a yawn came through the pile. All eyes turned to watch as the biggest of them, a fluffy brown haired Pomeranian jumped from the pile and ran to stiles, yapping excitedly, stiles crouched down "oh hey little guy. Aren't you just the cutest thing ever" he started to pet the puppy, it turned over to have its belly rubbed "whats your name boy?" he asked as he rubbed the belly, watching its back legs kick "scott" deaton answered, stiles looked at him "you named him scott?" that was a weird name for a dog "no. that's his name. because that is scott" he said pointing to the puppy underneath his hand. Stiles looked down into the dogs face, its tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, which was a bit lopsided "no way…"

"STILES" a voice rang out, all eyes turning to the bed, the dogs starting to wake up. One was currently standing on the bed, its puff ball of a tail wagging back and forth. "Erica?" he couldn't believe it, he must still be asleep, or maybe he ate something. Yeah that had to be it. "Yeah" the corgi, Erica, barked "isn't this awesome?" she asked as she jumped from the bed and ran over to stiles, bumping his limp hanging hand, the one not currently rubbing the other dog, before presenting her belly "rub my tummy. It feels awesome" she grinned, or that's what he assumed as he tongue hung from the side of her mouth.

His eyes turned to the other dog "scott?" he asked, his voice slightly higher "yeah buddy?" the dog asked, stiles gasped and fell backwards, both dogs letting out a whine "why did you stop?" Erica huffed "yeah dude, that felt so good" scott said standing up, walking over to his best friend, tail wagging behind him. "oh my god" stiles whispered "I must have hit my head harder than I thought in the shower. This cant be real. I have to be dreaming." He nodded "yeah that's it. I must be out cold in the shower right now"

"his best friend is a werewolf, ninty percent of his friends are supernatural creatures. They fight beasts all the time and yet he can't believe his friends were turned into puppies?" chris asked the other adults in the room. Melissa sighed as deaton shrugged "let it sink it"

Thirty minutes later stiles was still far from wanting to believe that his friends had been turned into puppies but with the majority climbing on him it was hard not to. Currently he had both scott and liam curled up in his lap, the only two of the same breed "most likely because scott bite liam and hayden, they are alpha and beta. Which might also explain why scott is slightly bigger" deaton had answered when he voiced the question. Hayden was the same breed as scott and liam but was currently playing with Erica, a corgi. Erica had been brought to deaton by boyd, who was worried when he woke up to find his girlfriend gone and in her place, a puppy. Apparently Lydia was staying at allisons and chris found them in the morning when they didn't come down for breakfast. Lydia was a poodle while Allison was a French bulldog. Cory was brought over to scott's by mason, who had to be at work and couldn't be here at the moment. Cory was a maltese. Hayden had been with malia and kira. They woke up to find her sitting on the edge of the bed. Nearly made them piss themselves when she talked. Noshiko couldn't stop laughing even after she brought the girl over. The last two puppies were a sight to behold, stiles had to do everything to not laugh. Isaac was a yorkipoo, he kept tripping over his own front paws it was funny. Derek, well derek was a Shih Tzu. Complete with a pink bow to keep the fur out of his eyes "it's not funny stiles" he growled when stiles pointed it out "peter did it." He grumbled before stalking away to go curl up and sulk. To be fair, everyone found it a tad funny.

"so how do we fix this?" he asked as his hands ran through the fur coats of liam and scott, both between sleep and awake. Deaton shrugged "I have no idea, this is magic I am not used to. I already called a few people who might be able to help, for now we just have to wait" melissa sighed before looking at the clock "I have to get to work" chris nodded "ill stay here with them. You two go" he looked between deaton and melissa, they both nodded "does this mean I can go back to sleep?" stiles asked with a yawn, it was Saturday afte all. Chris looked at him but said nothing. Stiles groaned "fine" he went back to petting the two in his lap, they were such demanding puppies.

"wait a minute" stiles said jumping a little, jostling scott and liam, both growling softly before settling back into the comfortable warmth of stiles lap "what about rory, scotts brother" chris looked at the boy from his spot on the floor were the girls were currently wrestling, Isaac and cory watching from the lazy boy. "scott has a brother?" the man asked confused, he thought melissa only had one child "oh that's right. You never met rory. Scott has a half brother, apparently daddy'o liked to spread his seed a little to much" he shrugged "anyway, rory is a supernatural too. He is able to use magic, maybe he can help. He lives only like three hours away" chris nodded, a little unsure about seeking the help of yet another non-human. anything to help the kids, they were potential targets of others if it was found out.

Before stiles could call the door opened, all eyes turned to find peter holding two more fluff balls "apparently it wasn't just them" he said as he dropped the pair. Both were small and fluffy "more pom poms?" stiles asked, he started calling scott and liam pom poms because they reminded him of what the cheerleader's used.

They were just so fluffy "I believe you remember the twins. Ethan and aiden?" he asked, stiles felt like his eyes were gonna pop out of his head "the twins? No way" he watched as scott jumped off his lap and walked over to the pups, both were smaller than scott which was funny seeing as it was the other way when they were human. "Ethan, aiden?" scott asked, poking them with his nose. "scott?" one asked "this is really happening?" the other added, scott nodded "yes. It's happened to most of us" he tilted his head, the twins looking around, finding the other pups watching him.

Scott licked their cheeks when they let out a pained whimper "it's ok, we will find a way to fix this." He circled around them and nudged them over to the group, were the others swallowed them up in a puppy pile.

Scott rejoined liam on stiles lap "dude, there something you want to tell me?" stiles asked him, scott had become strangely obsessed with needing to be around stiles and where scott went liam followed.

The only response was he had to follow his 'pup-pa'. Scott stood and placed his paws on stiles chest and just stared at him for a moment before darting into to lick his face, stiles yelped "oh geez man" he tried to block the incoming attacks but scott was joined by liam, doubling the force "gross. Just gross. Your not supposed to go round licking your best friend dude" stiles groaned as he tried to clean his now wet and sticky face, thanks to dog drool. Scott just smiled "aww don't be like that. Normally you like when I lick your face" stiles turned bright red and pointedly ignored the looks "yeah, but if your gonna complain about it, I guess we're going to have to stop our daily routine" liam added as he curled up around scott, still in stile's lap. Stiles groaned and let his head fall back, this day just kept getting better.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Liam asked the older boy, Rory smiled "of course not but that's what makes it so much fun" he laughed. Liam shook his head before turning to his alpha "IF you don't want to do this, you don't have to liam" Scott said with a kind smile, placing a hand on the boys shoulder, liam smiled at his alpha "no I'm in".

"Good, then you better go change into your outfit" Stiles said as he handed him a stack of cloths, the older boy already dressed in his. "I still don't get the outfits" he mumbled not liking the idea "Mr. Harris is an ass and deserves a little bit of payback" Rory said throwing his arm over the younger boys shoulder "as for the outfits, well I just like dressing everyone up. It's fun" he grinned before giving the boy a light shove.

The boys took their places, gaining a few looks from students mulling about the school grounds. Allison shook her head "what are you boys doing?" she asked as she walked up to them, eyes taking in the microphones and speakers. "We are just having a little bit of fun" Stiles said with an innocent smile, Lydia rolled her eyes as she approached, kira and malia behind her.

"Well would you look at this" Ethan's voice appeared around them "looks like our little brother has finally learned to loosen up" Aiden added as the twins arrived on the scene, danny standing next to them "Jackson?" the boy couldn't believe his friend was taken part in this, specially wearing that outfit. Jackson just shrugged " how did they convince you to do this?" he asked, Jackson remained silent and refused to answer so stiles decided for him "oh scotty here has learned the ways of an evil doer. HE bribed Jackson with a month's worth of sucking on his lollipop" everyone cracked up while the two boys blushed, Lydia trying to look unimpressed but failing "that was always his weakness"

"has everyone in this pack slept with each other?" Hayden asked having heard the end of the conversation as she arrived with cory and mason. "pretty much yeah" Stiles said nodding his head, putting his arm around scott.

"Alright boys lets do this" Harley said before turning on the speakers, a sound echoing through the parking lot. Lydia and kira took out their phones planning on recording the whole thing. Erica, boyd and Isaac made their appearance just as the music started.

 _Liam: The sun is mass of incandescent gas, a gigantic nuclear furnace  
Where hydrogen is built into helium at a temperature of millions of degrees  
Yo ho it's hot, the sun is not a place where we could live  
But here on earth there'd be no life without the light it gives_

As he finished Jackson Stepped forward, smirking.

Jackson: We need its light, we need its heat, we need its energy  
Without the sun, without a doubt, there'd be no you and me  
The sun is mass of incandescent gas, a gigantic nuclear furnace  
Where hydrogen is built into helium at a temperature of millions of degrees

 _Liam: The sun is hot_  
 **Jackson: It is so hot that everything on it is a gas**  
 _Iron, copper, aluminum and many others_ (as they spoke Scott, stiles and Rory ripped off their pants revealing the tight black boxer briefs underneath. Scott hand the sign for Iron on his backside while stiles had Copper. Rory had Aluminum only his was printed across the front. Stepping forward the three ripped off the pants Jackson and Liam had on, revealing more Elements.)  
 **The sun is large**  
 _If the sun were hollow, a million earths could fit inside_  
 **And yet the sun is still only a middle-sized star**

 _Liam: The sun is far away  
About 93, 000, 000 miles away, and that's why it looks so small  
And even when it's out of sight, the sun shines night and day_

 _The sun gives heat, the sun gives light, the sunlight that we see  
The sunlight comes from our own sun's atomic energy_

 _Jackson: Scientists have found that the sun is a huge atom-smashing machine  
The heat and light of the sun come from the nuclear reactions  
Of hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen and helium_

 _The sun is mass of incandescent gas, a gigantic nuclear furnace  
Where hydrogen is built into helium at a temperature of millions of degree._

The boys took a bow once the song was finished, moving back into place. All four boys removing their shirts leaving them only in the boxers and shoes. Quickly, as if planned a head of time which it most likely was, Lydia tossed stiles a pair of glasses and a black beanie.

With a quick look around the pack noticed they had gained an even bigger crowd, which was surprising since school had let out and most tend to not stick around. The music starting up again drew them back to the boy singing, to find stiles stepping forward.

 _Code Monkey get up get coffee  
Code Monkey go to school  
Code Monkey have boring meeting  
With boring Teacher Haris  
Harris say Code Monkey very diligent  
But his output stink  
His code not "functional" or "elegant"  
What do Code Monkey think?  
Code Monkey think maybe teacher want to write god damned login page himself  
Code Monkey not say it out loud  
Code Monkey not crazy, just proud_

_Code Monkey like curly fries_  
 _Code Monkey like Tab and Mountain Dew  
Code Monkey very simple man  
With big warm fuzzy secret heart:  
Code Monkey like you  
Code Monkey like you_

Stiles sang as he pointed to Lydia, a smile on his face when she blushed but not even trying to hide the huge smile on her face.  
 _  
Code Monkey hang around at front desk  
Tell you sweater look nice  
Code Monkey offer buy you soda  
Bring you cup, bring you ice  
You say no thank you for the soda cause  
Soda make you fat  
Anyway you busy with the telephone_

Stiles pointed to the phone in her hand, still recording the whole thing and smiled.

 _No time for chat  
Code Monkey have long walk back to desk he sit down pretend to work  
Code Monkey not thinking so straight  
Code Monkey not feeling so great_

 _Code Monkey like Curly fries  
Code Monkey like Tab and Mountain Dew  
Code Monkey very simple man  
With big warm fuzzy secret heart:  
Code Monkey like you  
Code Monkey like you a lot_

Their version of the song was shorter than the original and stiles had changed up a few of the lyrics. When he finished the song blew the girl a kiss and winked. Jackson pretended to gag, Harley shook her head but had a smile on her face. Liam and Rory were trying not to laugh at the boy while scott just smiled brightly at his best friend.

"How come none of the teachers are trying to stop them?" Erica asked the pack as their pack mates moved about getting ready to sing again "because it's after hours so they can't really do anything. Plus they have that" she pointed toward a piece of paper that was taped to the side of one of the speakers in plain view "they got permission and as long as they don't start a riot they're fine."

The next song that started shocked everyone, especially when they noticed who was singing.

Scott stepped forward, a smile on his face as if nothing was wrong with the song he was about to sing.

 _Lock eyes from across the room  
Down my drink while the rhythms boom  
Take your hand and skip the names  
No need here for the silly games  
Make our way through the smoke and crowd  
The club is the sky and I'm on your cloud  
Move in close as the lasers fly  
Our bodies touch and the angels cry  
Leave this place go back to yours  
Our lips first touch outside your doors  
The whole night what we've got instore  
Whisper in my ear that you want some more  
And I  
JIZZ IN MY PANTS_

As he sang he walked around, shaking his ass toward the crowd making for many to whistle, earning glares from Jackson. It was well known that Jackson was very possessive of who he was dating. Not in a bad way, he just liked being the only one to see the person in such a state of undress. Scott didn't mind, every time he spent the night with Jackson he would come in the next day covered in love bites, of course so did Jackson. Apparently love bites, even on a super healing werewolf, faded the same as if on a human. __

_This really never happens you can take my word  
I wont apoligize, thats just absurd  
Mainly your fault from the way that you dance  
And now I  
JIZZ IN MY PANTS  
Don't tell your friends or I'll say your a slut  
Plus its your fault, you were rubbing my butt  
I'm very sensitive, some would say thats a plus  
Now I'll go home and change_

Scott had made his way over to Jackson who was grinning like the wolf he was. Like he was about to pounce on scott and fuck him right there. Turning scott put his back firmly against Jacksons chest, his ass firmly planted in the boys crotch. He faked an orgasm, cheeks turning red before turning to Jackson. He begged than pointed a finger at him to match the lyrics. When he reached the end of the verse he quickly rushed back to his spot, trying to hold in his laugh.

It was Harley who walked forward, a smile on her face as she sang the next verse. The pack had to wonder how the hell she was roped into this, considering she was the most likely to vote against such an act.

 _I need a few things from the grocery  
Do things alone now mostly  
Left me heart broken not lookin' for love  
Surprised in my eyes when I looked above  
The check out counter and I saw a face  
My heart stood still so did time and space  
Never felt that I could feel real again  
But the look in her eyes said I need a friend  
She turned to me thats when she said it  
Looked me dead in the face, asked Cash or Credit?  
And I  
JIZZED IN MY PANTS_

She moved forward through the crowd, locking eyes with a few different people for a few seconds before moving forward to stand in front of aiden, smirking at the boy. __

_Its perfectly normal, nothing wrong with me  
But were going to need a clean up on aisle 3  
And now I'm posed in an awkward stance because I  
JIZZED IN MY PANTS  
To be fair you were flirting a lot  
Plus the way you bag cans got me bothered and hot  
Please stop acting like you're not impressed  
One more thing, I'm gonna pay by check_

She herself repeated what scott had done, only difference was she was still dressed in cloths. Rushing back to join the others, those who knew the song was ending watched as each person jumped forward to sing a part. __

 _Liam: Last week - I saw a film  
As I recall it was a horror film  
Walked outside into the rain  
Checked my phone and saw you rang and I  
JIZZED IN MY PANTS. _Hayden couldn't contain the laughter as she watched her boyfriend walk over to a rope and pulled it, a bucket of water falling to soak the boy. She was glad he was wearing black boxers but the water left nothing to the imagination. The boy earned a few whistles not only from the crowd but from the other members of the pack. Scott even made a show of looking the boy over. __

 _Stiles: Speeding down the street when the red lights flash  
Need to get away need to make a dash  
A song comes on that reminds me of you and I  
JIZZ IN MY PANTS. _They watched as stiles ran toward his jeep and jumped up to sit on the hood. As his ass made contact the song playing through the speakers changed for a brief moment, Aqua's Barbie girl, blasting through the parking lot. As the brief clip of the song played, stiles fell back, allowing everyone to see the decent sized bulge. Lydia glared at those looking to long at her boyfriend but made sure to capture everything on film. __

 _Rory: The next day my alarm goes off and I  
JIZZ IN MY PANTS. _The boy looked at his watch and jumped, eyes wide as he looked down at his crotch, hands quickly covering himself.

 _Scott: Open my window and a breeze rolls in and I  
JIZZ IN MY PANTS. _The crowd laughed as they watched the boy's face scrunch up. __

 _Jackson: When Bruce Willis was dead at the end of sixth sense I  
JIZZED IN MY PANTS_

 _Harley: I just ate a grape and I  
JIZZED IN MY PANTS_

 _All: I went-  
JIZZED IN MY PANTS_

Everyone watched as Scott moved forward before putting the microphone in front of mason, the boy clearly shocked but catching on quickly. __

 _Mason: Ok seriously you guys can we, ok?_

As he spoke, everyone made to look embarrassed, the music stopping for a second before starting back up for the finale. __

 _All: I JIZZ RIGHT IN MY PANTS EVERY TIME YOU'RE NEXT TO ME  
AND WHEN WE'RE HOLDING HANDS ITS LIKE HAVING SEX WITH ME  
YOU SAY I'M PREMATURE I JUST CALL IT ECSTASY  
I WEAR A RUBBER AT ALL TIMES ITS A NECESSITY_

 _Cuz I  
JIZZ IN MY PANTS  
_

When the song finally ended, everyone moved forward and gave a bow. Kira watched rory move away from everyone right before they all were drenched in water. "What the hell" Jackson shouted, the water had been ice cold "dude not cool" Harley growled as she shook her arms, glad she was wearing all dark colors. Liam didn't care seeing as he was already wet. Scott just shrugged as the water dripped down his body "that was refreshing" he said with a smile. Stiles nodded "dude, this just makes me look bigger" he whispered to his best friend earning a laugh "yes, yes it does" he clapped the boy on the shoulder "careful scotty, Jackson might get jelly" stiles grinned when he heard the light growl right before Jackson appeared, wrapping his arms around scott "mine" he huffed.

It would be coach finstock who would congratulate the boys and Harley on their performance. Even asking if they planned to do another. They all turned to scott who shrugged "maybe, if the others want to" he earned nods from the others "we want in next time" the rest of his pack said appearing behind them. Scott smiled "alright" he turned back to his coach "maybe we can come up with something for the next lacrosse game. During a break or something" Finstock nodded "good. Now get going" he shouted before blowing his whistle. Laughing when everyone scattered.


End file.
